My Fathers Hands
by Geassvampire96
Summary: This is Georges death from Saya's POV. ok, considering it is my first fan faiction


I froze as it towered over me, looking ready to strike at any moment. Every nerve in my body stood still from fear. My body trembling uncontrollably.

"Saya!" my dad shouted as he sprinted at the monster. Its glowing red eyes averted from me to my dad as it lifted up it huge claws and ripped open his stomach. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as streams of blood fell to the floor.

"I can't move." I struggled to say.

"You ugly bastard!" my dad shouted, clutching his stomach. Despite his wounds, he ran right at the monster and punched straight through it, blood spraying from its wound. It screeched and crashed to the floor in pain. I stared in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and dug my sword into the chiropteran. I heard it screech with its last breath as it crumbled apart. My father gasped and collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Father!"

"George!" David shouted running toward him. I did the same. The blood that poured from his wound seemed to be the only thing I could focus on. He put down his other arm to support himself as he coughed up the red liquid. And I was horrified. His hand no longer looked human. It was huge and had a sickly brown color. His nails were half the size of his huge hand. He was turning into one of them.

"It can't be..." I said, my voice shaking. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. David took out his gun and ran to the elevator as it opened.

"Get out of here! They're gonna bomb this place!" my big brother shouted from inside the elevator. I was heart broke at what his response would be when he saw our dad.

"Just what we need!" David replied in a sarcastic tone and lowered his gun. Hagi just stood in the middle of the room emotionless, like he had seen this before.

"Oh, Kai…" I said through tears to my brother. He looked some what confused, then he saw my dad, and it all came together.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"Kai. Good, you're here. Just… in time to say… goodbye." My father struggled to say through a pool of blood. Kai said nothing and kneeled down beside me and my dad.

"Saya, you're going to have to do it. Your blood is the only thing that can kill these monsters. Than I can die now, while I'm still… your father." I could hear by the pausing in his words he was becoming weak.

"Wait!" Kai interrupted "Can't somebody do something?" David shook his head sadly avoiding his gaze.

"Damn it…" Kai whispered his voice than grew louder with frustration. "Damn it! Damn it to hell!" as he turned and hit the wall with all his might.

"I can feel it." Dad said through gallons of blood falling from his wound. "While my wounds start to close up… I'm losing my mind…"

"It is up to you now, Saya." Hagi said without any emotion. Tears began to roll down my face as I picked up my sword, and squeezed it, hard enough for blood to drip down my arm and onto my leg.

"David please…" dad began.

"Of course." David replied, helping my father to sit up halfway. Dad winced in pain as he moved. I slowly moved my hand over to my dad, blood dripping from my leg, to my sword, and into the pool of blood, crystallizing when it touched my father's blood.

"I can't!" I shouted Caught by surprise, he took my hand.

"Saya, I am still your father, right?"

"Yes." I struggled to say. He then looked at my brother, now crying, behind me. I was amazed how he could be so clam, even in his death.

"Kai, don't cry. You're the man of the house now. Take good care of your brother and sister."

"I will." He cried. Dad's attention turned back to me.

"Saya, wherever this life takes you, remember, '_Nan-kuru-nai-sah', _live for today, look forward to tomorrow, learn to accept your past. And whatever happens, don't forget to smile." I sobbed as he squeezed my hand, letting my blood drip down into his wound. It landed inside him and he started to gasp in pain. I had never seen him like this before, nor did I ever want to. I was dying inside, in my fathers hands. My world was turning upside down, in my fathers hands. The last time I would ever be, in my fathers hands. His eyes widened from pain and went bloodshot.

"Father, no!"

"Father!" His hand began to crack in my own, and it was finished.

"Dad…" Kai said, desperate for an answer.

"Dad!" He shouted, when one did not come. I wished so hard for this to be a bad dream. For me to wake up to my dad calling me down and the smell of Riku cooking breakfast. But that wasn't going to happen. Life would never be the same, now that dad was gone. I just sat there and cried. More of them crashed through the ceiling, those damn things that took my father away from me. All my sadness changed to anger, I picked up my sword, I knew what I had to do. I let everything turn red. I raced at them, my fathers last words echoing in my head, my sword sliced through its neck. I went the next one slicing it down the middle. I let myself get drenched in its blood running, on madness, anger, and fury.

I heard the fighter planed flying over head as we drove away from Yanburu. I wondered how Riku would feel when he found out about dad. This was not fair. This was my fight, why did my family have to get mixed up in it, too? I was pulled back into reality when I heard the bombs going off in the distance. I was so tired, and sleep seemed so inviting in my present condition. I leaned my blood covered face against the cold window of the car, and let myself drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
